


Дебют

by erlenwein



Series: Corsetverse [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlenwein/pseuds/erlenwein
Summary: Оливия помнит этого мальчика — и хочет сделать из него мужчину.





	

Его лицо кажется Оливии знакомым; она искоса наблюдает за ним, пока он смешивает напитки для другого посетителя. Черные волосы, необычный разрез глаз... где-то она его видела.  
Закончив с коктейлем, юноша поворачивается к ней; весь вечер он пытается флиртовать, и Оливия делает вид, что ей это интересно. Она надолго застряла в Централе и, скорее всего, еще не раз зайдет в бар Крис.  
Оливия допивает свой виски, и юноша тут же наливает ей еще: он ловко управляется с бутылками, но, кажется, сам еще слишком молод, чтобы пить то, что наливает. Сколько ему? Точно меньше двадцати; он младше даже, чем ее бестолковый брат.  
Что-то шевелится в сознании, но нужное слово так и не приходит на ум. Оливия устает гадать — расплатившись, она уходит.  
Для такого большого города в Централе слишком много знакомых лиц; потом спросит у Крис, если так и не вспомнит.

Оливия часто заходит в этот бар — перекинуться с Крис парой слов, послушать живую музыку, поболтать с кем-то из девушек, — и бармен продолжает с ней заигрывать. С каждым днем он становится всё смелее, но не переходит границу, за которой начинается навязчивость. Умный мальчик.  
Сегодня она сидит за барной стойкой со своим стаканом — кому угодно она показалась бы глубоко несчастной, но Оливия вполне довольна жизнью. Начальство в Централе ее обычно раздражает, но сегодня всё прошло неплохо; стоит надеяться, что так и будет до конца поездки.  
Бармен занят своими делами, когда одна из девушек окликает его.  
— Рой! — она легко подходит к бару, и юноша поднимает голову. — Два шампанских!  
Юноша кивает и тут же принимается за дело; Оливия тихо хмыкает.  
Вот, значит, откуда он ей знаком. Это же сынок Крис — тот маленький мальчик, который вечно сидел в углу с очередной толстой книжкой. Оливия давно его не видела — лет пять, может, или даже больше; за это время он подрос.  
Еще несколько лет, и он станет настоящим красавцем; может, и флиртовать к тому времени научится. Интересно будет на это посмотреть, а еще интереснее — поучаствовать.  
Рой отдает девушке бокалы, и та уходит обратно за свой столик. Оливия заказывает еще виски.  
Очень, очень интересно.

Рой старается показать себя: он знает, что ему идет, и Оливия иногда задерживает взгляд на нем чуть дольше, чем следовало бы. Он сын ее подруги — и младше на сколько?.. Пятнадцать лет или около того. Она помнит его еще ребенком, но Рой уже не ребенок: в этом-то и проблема.  
— Твой сын слишком нагло флиртует, — говорит Оливия, когда они с Крис сидят за столиком в углу. Рой по уши в работе.  
Крис оглядывается на него.  
— Тебя это раздражает? — Она чуть улыбается. Оливия пожимает плечами.  
— Нет. Я уже подумываю согласиться, знаешь ли.  
Крис выдыхает дым.  
— Согласись, — неожиданно легко говорит она. — Ему это явно на пользу пойдет. Или тебе на работе хватает юнцов?  
Оливия смеется. Сама мысль о том, чтобы спать с кем-то в Бриггсе, кажется ей абсурдной. С другой стороны, среди местных военных таких красавчиков нет — и уж точно они не выпрыгивают из штанов, пытаясь ей понравиться.  
— Тебя не смущает разница в возрасте? — все же спрашивает Оливия, и теперь смеется уже Крис.  
— Милая моя, меня вообще мало что может смутить. Ты ему нравишься, он тебе нравится, он достаточно взрослый... к тому же алхимик. Если он не захочет что-то делать, то даст тебе это понять.  
Оливия кивает. Рой умеет постоять за себя — пару дней назад он резко осадил наглого посетителя, а потом скрутил его и вывел из бара; техника боя, конечно, небезупречна, но Оливия знает, как можно это исправить.  
— Чем он вообще планирует заниматься? Станет вольным алхимиком?  
— Он поступает в военную академию. Считает, что это лучший способ помочь людям... — Крис на секунду хмурится. — Такой же идеалист, как и все алхимики.  
— М-м-м... я бы потренировала его. Не так, как я тренирую своих новобранцев, конечно, но тем не менее. Пригодится в учебе. — Оливия смотрит на Роя: с этой точки зрения она его еще не рассматривала, но... вполне может получиться. Он, конечно, не человек-таран, как ее брат или Бакканир, но алхимику это и не нужно. Поучит его обращаться с мечом, стрелять... полезные бытовые навыки.

Разрешение, можно сказать, получено. Рой об этом еще не знает — он продолжает свою игру, не подозревая, что загоняет себя в ловушку, и после очередного смелого намека Оливия не выдерживает.  
— Это всё только на словах, — говорит она, — а сможешь подтвердить действием?  
Рой задерживает дыхание: он явно этого не ожидал.  
— У меня перерыв через пятнадцать минут, — говорит он почти неслышно, и Оливия удовлетворенно кивает. Она может чуть-чуть подождать.  
А вот Рой, похоже, не может — он нервно поглядывает на часы и почти не смотрит на Оливию, краснея каждый раз, когда все же встречается с ней взглядом.  
Наконец приходит его сменщица, Лили, и Рой идет к двери подсобки; выждав немного, Оливия идет за ним.  
Она не говорит ни слова — притягивает Роя к себе и жадно целует, запуская пальцы в его волосы. Рой отвечает: не слишком умело, но с большим старанием, и Оливия второй рукой гладит его округлую задницу.  
Рой выдыхает и прижимается к ней; его член уже стоит, упираясь ей в бедро, и Оливия легко расстегивает брюки.  
— Пожалуйста, — бормочет Рой, и Оливия невольно хмыкает. Давно она не имела дело с юнцами, тем более что Рой еще ни с кем толком не был. У него, наверное, была уже какая-то подружка, но вряд ли они зашли дальше неловких поцелуев под лестницей.  
Оливия не отказывает себе в удовольствии укусить его шею, и Рой вздрагивает, толкаясь ей навстречу. Природа его не обделила — Оливия представляет на мгновение, как его член будет ощущаться внутри, и едва сдерживает стон. Но это позже: Оливия не собирается трахать Роя в подсобке бара его же матери. Это слишком даже для нее. Нет, сегодня — только обещание на будущее.  
Она обхватывает ладонью его член и пару раз проводит вверх-вниз — Рой кусает ладонь, чтобы не стонать слишком громко. Ему совсем немного нужно, чтобы кончить, но Оливии не хочется возиться с платками; она выпускает его член, и Рой пытается потереться о ее руку. Он уже плохо контролирует себя, ему нужна разрядка — впрочем, на разрядку Рой еще не заработал.  
Оливия застегивает брюки обратно, и Рой, словно протрезвев, полуиспуганно смотрит на нее. Оливия смеется и снова целует его, растрепывая волосы еще больше, гладит талию под рубашкой.  
— Это явно не самое подходящее место, тебе не кажется? — Она проводит пальцами по шее Роя и оставляет на нежной коже засос — так, чтобы воротник его закрыл. — К тому же тебе пора обратно.  
Оливия накрывает его промежность ладонью; Рой, кажется, едва держится на ногах. Но у него впереди вся смена, и вряд ли Крис разрешит ему уйти, пока бар не закроется.  
Рой часто дышит; его член пульсирует под слоями ткани. Еще немного, и он не выдержит.  
Оливия быстро называет ему адрес, назначает время. Если он не запомнит ничего в таком состоянии, то это его проблемы.  
Снова поцеловав Роя, Оливия приводит свою одежду в порядок и выходит из подсобки. Спустя пару минут Рой тоже выходит и идет за барную стойку. Он не решился подрочить, и теперь внимательный зритель легко заметит, в каком он состоянии; Оливия смотрит на него какое-то время, а затем уходит домой.  
Она уверена, что Рой придет, — а до тех пор развлечет себя сама, вспоминая эту сцену в деталях.

Рой приходит к ней вовремя. Оливия, разумеется, не выходит навстречу: дверь открывает горничная, берет его пальто и проводит наверх. Открыв дверь спальни, Оливия видит его на пороге — в отглаженной рубашке и ужасно смущенного. Даже резиденция фюрера не может сравниться с особняком Армстронгов; иногда Оливия забывает, что не все живут в таких нелепо огромных домах.  
Оливия коротко приветствует его и отсылает горничную прочь. Рой неловко целует Оливию в губы; в этот раз у него получается уже лучше. Мальчик быстро учится.  
В комнате Рой осматривается, изучая обстановку, а Оливия пока что изучает его. На первый взгляд Рой мало чем отличается от сотен таких же юнцов, но одежда на нем подогнана по фигуре, волосы тщательно уложены, пусть и ненадолго, запах одеколона не бьет в нос — мелочи, о которых большинство его ровесников и не задумывается. Оливия подходит к нему неслышно, и Рой вздрагивает.  
— Здесь красиво, — говорит он из вежливости, и Оливия хмыкает в ответ.  
— Мне больше нравится моя комната в Бриггсе, — она пожимает плечами, — но кровать там значительно меньше. Это... не всегда удобно.  
Рой смущенно улыбается: его скулы снова пылают румянцем, — и Оливия проводит пальцами по его лицу. Такая нежная кожа. Он явно еще не бреется; наверное, это из-за примеси синской крови.  
Он не знает, с чего начать, и Оливия сама расстегивает его рубашку. Свою блузку она пока не трогает — сначала ей хочется посмотреть, и увиденное ее не разочаровывает. Рой стройный, но не тощий; немного тренировок, чтобы обозначить мышцы, и девушки будут падать к его ногам.  
Рой выходит из оцепенения и все-таки расстегивает ее блузку: его руки немного дрожат, но в целом он действует достаточно уверенно. Сняв с Оливии блузку, он на удивление легко справляется с застежкой бюстгальтера; Оливия снимает его вовсе и кладет руки Роя на свою грудь. Она бы с радостью ускорила процесс, но Рой и без того достаточно нервничает; ей не хочется, чтобы он вспоминал свой первый раз как сокрушительный провал.  
Приходится, конечно, направлять его — но Рой действует всё смелее, пробует разные способы доставить ей удовольствие; наклонившись, берет ее сосок в рот, и Оливия стонет, запуская пальцы в темные волосы. Она не любит сдерживать себя во время секса, и Рою лучше бы к этому привыкнуть. Сегодня он тоже может не молчать — в доме никого нет, кроме прислуги. Оливия специально выбирала время, чтобы Рой меньше стеснялся.  
Она все же снимает с Роя рубашку и расстегивает его брюки; теперь она может рассмотреть его как следует.  
— Разденься, — негромко просит она — пока еще просит, время приказов еще не пришло. Рой быстро разувается, стягивает брюки вместе с бельем, снимает носки — и краснеет еще ярче под ее пристальным взглядом. Оливии, впрочем, по-прежнему нравится увиденное. Темные волосы в паху аккуратно подстрижены, и член Роя уже стоит — Рой дергается, явно желая прикрыться, но Оливия усаживает его на край кровати и начинает раздеваться сама. Она не большая любительница юбок и сегодня выбрала брюки, но под ними — тонкое кружевное белье. Его Оливия не снимает; садится рядом с Роем и целует его, гладит плечи, спину, грудь. Рой отвечает на поцелуй и сам охотно касается Оливии — смущение нисколько ему не мешает.  
Поймав его ладонь, Оливия ведет ниже; Рой осторожно сдвигает ее белье.  
Оливия показывает ему, что делать, и Рой покорно повторяет — он и правда быстро учится, проникает в нее пальцами, осторожно — чересчур осторожно, пожалуй — ласкает ее клитор. Наконец Оливия убирает его руку, и Рой облизывает пальцы; на лице у него выражение сосредоточенного любопытства.  
Оливия раздевается окончательно и укладывает Роя на постель; он следит за ней с интересом.  
Оливия, впрочем, пока занята собой — она ласкает себя, сжимает грудь одной рукой; Рой не может отвести взгляд. Чуть позже Оливия научит его тонкостям, но сейчас и ей, и ему нужно вовсе не это... но ей так нравится его дразнить.  
Рой все же стонет — он привык к дрочке в своей комнате, когда за стенкой или учитель, или толпа сестер: в таких условиях нельзя шуметь, — и тем больше Оливии нравится этот тихий стон, когда Рой уже не может сдерживаться.  
— Ты уверен? — она берет со столика у кровати презерватив, и Рой ошеломленно смотрит на нее. Как она может останавливаться, когда они уже так далеко зашли? Он кивает, облизывает губы:  
— Я уверен, — он приподнимается на локтях, но Оливия кладет ладонь ему на грудь, заставляя лечь снова. Сердце Роя стучит под ее рукой.  
Оливия протягивает ему презерватив, и Рой ловко открывает упаковку и надевает его — по правилам, зажимая кончик. Как будто специально тренировался... впрочем, может, и правда тренировался. С его-то воспитанием.  
Она продолжает тянуть время — целует его плечи и грудь, низко наклоняясь над Роем, касается пальцами его живота, и Рой выгибается, подаваясь ей навстречу.  
Наконец она все же решает проявить милосердие. Устроившись поудобнее, она начинает медленно опускаться на член Роя, и тому больших усилий стоит не дернуться вверх. Но темп задает она — поэтому Оливия и любит эту позу. Ей нравится контролировать происходящее.  
— Не стесняйся, — она сжимает ногтями его сосок. — Нас никто не услышит. Даже если бы дом был полон людей... здесь очень толстые стены.  
Подчиняясь, Рой открыто стонет и пытается двинуть бедрами, но Оливия удерживает его на месте и все же опускается полностью. Ощущения даже лучше, чем она себе представляла. Наклонившись вперед, Оливия целует его; Рой не упускает шанс — он ласкает грудь Оливии. Ему явно это понравилось — и действует он в меру осторожно, чтобы не причинить ей боли. С трудом оторвавшись от его губ, Оливия поднимается — и опускается, и поднимается снова. Рой неловко ерзает под ней, и Оливия увеличивает темп. Для своего возраста Рой и так прилично держится, хотя это и дается ему с трудом.  
Он снова стонет, повторяет ее имя, стискивает пальцы на ее бедрах — он что, пытается оставить синяки? Пусть, Оливии нравятся такие вещи.  
— Оливия, я скоро... — Рой запрокидывает голову, и Оливия тянется погладить его по щеке; этого ему хватает, чтобы кончить. Слишком быстро, пожалуй, но это не страшно. Оливия поднимается и ложится рядом с Роем, пока тот переводит дыхание, а потом сама направляет его руки — никаких поблажек, пусть заканчивает, что начал. Рой охотно включается в процесс — он действует всё увереннее, и вскоре Оливия сама стонет его имя, впиваясь ногтями в руку Роя.  
После они идут в душ вместе — она дает Рою мочалку и отвечает на его вопросы. Рой, конечно, хочет знать, понравилось ли ей, все ли он сделал правильно: он хороший ученик, и Оливии нравится его усердие; она терпеливо объясняет, наставляет, показывает — и Рой ловит каждое ее слово. Будь у него блокнот с собой, он бы записывал, наверное.  
Интересно, он всегда такой любопытный?.. Полезное качество для алхимика. Пожалуй, стоит познакомить его с Алексом — им наверняка будет, о чем поговорить.  
Они возвращаются в постель, и Рой засыпает почти сразу, сунув ладонь под щеку; Оливия недолго смотрит на него, а потом поворачивается спиной. Она не привыкла делить с кем-то постель, но, пожалуй, иногда можно сделать исключение.

Со стороны кажется, что они изображают нормальную пару: Рой в свои выходные встречает Оливию после работы, она периодически заходит в бар в его смену, — но никто из них не питает особых иллюзий. Оливии нравится, что Рой не слишком влюблен: это бы всё усложнило, а ей по вкусу то, что у них есть сейчас. Они занимаются сексом и иногда разговаривают; к удивлению Оливии, с Роем и в самом деле есть о чем поговорить.  
Он, конечно, безнадежный идеалист, но она списывает это на возраст. В восемнадцать еще можно быть идеалистом, тем более алхимику. Интересно, каким он будет после военной академии. Найдет себе «сестру» и вернется с небес на землю? Или просидит все три года, закопавшись в книги? Ее брат так и делал — но Оливия плохо представляет себе, кто окажется достаточно отчаянным, чтобы предложить алхимику сестринство. В ее академии алхимиков не было; по опыту работы в Бриггсе она знает, что обычно их сторонятся. Люди боятся тех, кто обладает слишком большой силой. От мысли, что Рою достаточно кусочка мела, чтобы разнести дом в щепки, Оливии тоже становится не по себе.  
Рой, впрочем, собирается использовать свои способности во благо — для этого и идет в армию. Оливии стоит больших усилий не рассмеяться, когда он озвучивает ей эту мечту. Потрясающая наивность, даже в чем-то умилительная — Рой и понятия не имеет, как на самом деле устроен Аместрис.  
Своими подозрениями Оливия с ним не делится: она ни с кем это не обсуждала, кроме Груммана, да и то лишь после того, как он сам поднял эту тему. Старик прекрасно понимает, откуда дует ветер, и отлично притворяется идиотом — все окружающие свято уверены, что его интересуют только молоденькие адъютантки.  
К идее Роя пойти в армию Грумман тоже относится скептически, но отговаривать его не спешит, как и Крис. Оливия с ними, в общем, согласна: если Алексу категорически противопоказана военная служба, то Рою она может пойти на пользу — если не избавит его от розовых очков, то укажет направление, в котором двигаться. Да и потом, Оливия всегда может забрать его в Бриггс: она давно уже вынашивает планы захвата, но для этого ей нужно как можно больше сторонников — солдат и офицеров, которых вербовала и тренировала лично она. Свой алхимик ей очень пригодится.

Рою она об этих планах пока не говорит. Она знакомит его с Алексом, и они весь вечер обсуждают алхимию; Оливия в итоге устает их слушать и уходит к себе. Алекса, конечно, смущают их отношения — разница в возрасте, разница в положении, — но ему определенно не помешают друзья.  
Рой, в свою очередь, формально «знакомит» Оливию с Крис — точнее, просто признает при матери, что они встречаются. Когда Крис полусерьезно спрашивает об их отношениях, Рой краснеет и сбегает за барную стойку.  
— Он переживал, что ты не одобришь, — Оливия хмыкает, провожая его взглядом. Крис пожимает плечами.  
— Напрасно. Вообще не помню, чтобы я что-то ему запрещала или не одобряла. К счастью, Рой достаточно разумный мальчик, чтобы не творить глупостей, которые я могла бы запретить, — замечает она.  
— И при этом достаточно упрямый, чтобы запрещать ему что-то было совершенно бессмысленно. Да, я заметила. — Оливия наблюдает за ним. Рой по-прежнему флиртует с посетительницами — у него неплохо получается, и к тому же... Оливии нравится обладать чем-то, что хотят все остальные. К счастью, ни она, ни он не испытывают друг к другу ревности — или это несерьезность отношений так на них влияет?  
Рой возится за стойкой, изредка поглядывая на их столик; Крис в это время рассказывает Оливии, что она слышала от своих информаторов. Нынешний комендант Бриггса не собирается сдавать позиции, но и открыто противостоять Оливии не решается — хотя он генерал-лейтенант, а она пока еще полковник. С другой стороны, заработать повышение в Бриггсе несложно: звезды там сами падают на погоны.  
Одного звания, впрочем, мало. Оливии нужны сторонники — она вербует лучших из лучших, а из них отбирает тех, кто будет предан лично ей.  
Жаль, что Роя она сможет забрать в Бриггс только через три года.

Алекс просится в Бриггс: он планирует через год или два сдать квалификационный экзамен, и он знает, что Оливии нужен свой алхимик, — но Оливия решительно ему отказывает. Алекс не отступает и просит Роя замолвить словечко, и тут-то у Оливии лопается терпение.  
— Ему никогда не стать хорошим военным, — говорит она, пока Рой разбирает пистолет. Оливия учит его стрелять — Рой уже держал в руках оружие, но Оливии этого, конечно же, мало.  
— Почему ты так его не любишь? — Рой поднимает голову, и Оливия тяжело вздыхает.  
— Я его люблю. В этом-то и проблема. Мой брат хороший человек: он добрый, сочувствует людям, искренне хочет помочь... и поэтому Алексу совершенно не место в армии. Хуже профессии для него и не придумаешь, — она закусывает губу. — И ладно бы он согласился остаться в штабе в крупном городе или поехать куда-нибудь в небольшой городок, где годами ничего не происходит... но он просится в Бриггс, на границу. Он и недели там не продержится — как раз потому, что хорошим людям там делать совершенно нечего.  
Рой неопределенно хмыкает. Ему явно хочется спросить о себе.  
— Ты реальнее смотришь на вещи. Лишний идеализм через несколько лет выветрится, а то, что останется, будет тебя вдохновлять, но Алекс... с ним совершенно другая история. Он не способен на насилие даже ради великой цели, и когда ему придется убить кого-то, подчиняясь приказу... не знаю, что с ним тогда будет. Ничего хорошего, это точно. Поэтому я и прошу его остаться в штабе. Не то чтобы это его спасет, но хотя бы на какое-то время... В Бриггсе и поссать не сходишь без оружия, потому что боевую тревогу могут объявить в любой момент. Даже из новобранцев, которых я вербую лично, не все справляются с нагрузкой на нервы, а ведь я не беру кого попало. И Алекса я бы развернула с порога, даже не будь он моим братом.  
— А он не желает слушать твои доводы? — Рой аккуратно раскладывает детали. Оливия кивает.  
— Он убежден, что военная служба — именно то, что ему нужно. Мечта детства, все такое. Я уже не знаю, как ему объяснить, что не все мечты стоит исполнять. Но он не слушал меня три года назад и сейчас не собирается слушать, а родители поддерживают его во всем.  
Рой понимающе кивает и меняет тему.

Иногда, встречаясь в баре, они остаются на ночь в комнате Роя — его кровать немногим шире армейской койки, и вдвоем на ней не уместиться. Так что они и трахаются, и спят на полу; Рой во сне перетягивает на себя одеяло и заворачивается в него коконом. Он не очень-то любит холод, а Оливия, напротив, уже отвыкла от тепла.  
По утрам он обычно тянет с одеванием до последнего: его сестры не зайдут в комнату без стука, и Рой этим бесстыдно пользуется. В один из таких дней он подбирает китель Оливии и накидывает на плечи, крутится перед зеркалом, — Оливии неудобно наблюдать за ним с пола, и она подходит ближе.  
Синяя униформа Рою очень идет: подчеркивает темно-синие глаза. Крис говорила, что это досталось Рою от отца — хотя чертами лица он пошел в родную мать.  
Оливия обнимает его со спины, и Рой улыбается ей в зеркале.  
— Как думаешь, в каком звании ты будешь в моем возрасте? — Она медленно ведет ладонью по его животу. Рой пожимает плечами и касается звезд на погонах.  
— Даже не знаю. Полковник Мустанг... неплохо звучит, мне кажется.  
Оливия хмыкает.  
— Полковник в тридцать два? Учитывая, что ты алхимик? Мелко, — она легко целует Роя в щеку. Щетины у него еще нет — он наполовину синец, вряд ли у него вообще когда-нибудь вырастет нормальная борода. У Роя и на теле-то волос немного; впрочем, Оливии это нравится.  
— М-м-м, стоит метить сразу в генералы?  
— Можно и выше, — Оливия скалится. — Зачем себя ограничивать.  
Рой смеется и снимает китель. На светлой коже выделяются царапины от ногтей Оливии; Рою безумно это идет, и Оливия притягивает его к себе, целует плечо Роя и несильно кусает — как раз туда, где должны быть погоны.  
— Одевайся, — командует она, выпуская Роя. — У меня на сегодня большие планы.

Оливия учит Роя драться — помогает ему отточить навыки. Пока что Рой дерется как мальчишка из плохого района, который подсмотрел пару приемов у вышибал; Оливия хочет сделать из него солдата.  
— Бакканир уложит тебя на лопатки одной рукой, — наставительно говорит она, когда Рой пытается повалить ее на землю. Сама Оливия легко может уложить Бакканира — собственно, так она и завоевала его уважение в их первую встречу; до этого Бакканир решительно отказывался подчиняться женщине. Пришлось проучить его, и теперь он ходит за ней хвостиком.  
Рой вытирает пот со лба.  
— Тебя этому научили в армии?  
— Это навык, который передавался в нашей семье из поколения в поколение. — Оливия сама атакует его. — Не зевай. Хочешь, я позову кого-нибудь из своих сестер, чтобы ты потренировался с ними?  
Рой качает головой: гордость мешает ему сразу признать поражение.  
— С противниками, которые выше и тяжелее тебя, есть смысл использовать их же вес, чтобы свалить их с ног. Они тебя атакуют? Это их проблема. Они открывают уязвимые места? Это их проблема. У тебя есть оружие, а у них нет?..  
— ...это их проблема, — продолжает Рой за нее, и Оливия удовлетворенно кивает.  
В итоге ей все-таки приходится поддаться: у Роя есть задатки, но ему не хватает практики. Должно быть, слишком мало дрался в детстве. Ничего, Оливия это быстро исправит. Ей немного жаль, конечно, портить такое красивое лицо, но синяки сойдут еще до начала учебного года; если вдруг на Рое останется шрам-другой... ну, это вряд ли ему повредит.

Командировка Оливии скоро закончится. Все выпускники, на которых Бриггс подавал заявки, прибудут туда в начале осени, и Оливия сама будет тренировать их — куда жестче, чем она тренирует Роя. Бриггс ломает новобранцев под себя, переплавляет в шестеренки единого механизма: без этого в их условиях не выжить. Чтобы форт был надежно защищен, они все должны действовать слаженно; работа Оливии заключается в подборе деталей таким образом, чтобы Бриггс продолжал функционировать.  
Очень важная работа, но без своих подопечных Оливия начинает скучать. После целого дня пустой возни в канцелярии главного штаба она приходит в бар Крис, чтобы немного расслабиться. Рой сегодня работает; они перекидываются парой слов, и Рой возвращается к клиентам.  
Обычный вечер, ничего особенного — Оливия отрывается от своей книги, только когда в зале начинается драка. Двое парней не поделили девушку — одну из сестер Роя, — и теперь увлеченно избивают друг друга, пока объект спора прячется за широкой спиной Крис.  
Рой выходит из-за барной стойки и подходит к дерущимся, закатывая рукава; Оливия жадно наблюдает за ним. Рой пользуется ее приемами, и Оливия невольно вспоминает сцену, которую она видела полтора месяца назад: тогда Рой вывел из бара другого забияку. Кажется, что это был совершенно другой Рой — еще подросток; сейчас перед ней красивый молодой мужчина, который может справиться с двумя разъяренными противниками. А что еще будет... Рою предстоит пройти долгий путь, но он уже сделал — с ее помощью — первые шаги.  
Оливия сводит колени; ей хочется сунуть ладонь в штаны, но тут ей в голову приходит идея получше. Рой поправляет рубашку, и Оливия сама подходит к нему: легко коснувшись руки, она увлекает Роя за собой в подсобку.  
Закрыв дверь, Оливия целует Роя, расстегивает его рубашку; она планировала поймать его после смены, но к черту ожидание, к черту всё. Рой отвечает на поцелуй, расстегивает ее китель, расстегивает форменные штаны; Оливия уже чувствует его напрягшийся член и облизывается в предвкушении.  
В этот раз она кончает первой — с каждым разом Рой трахается всё лучше; Оливия даже немного завидует всем его партнершам, которые будут после нее. Приведя себя в порядок, они выходят поодиночке, и Рой возвращается к работе. Оливия идет обратно за свой столик. До конца смены всего ничего — они пойдут наверх и устроят второй раунд, а может, за ним и третий — ей слишком понравилось сегодняшнее зрелище.

После этого Оливия окончательно убеждается, что птенец готов вылететь из гнезда. На сегодня ее работа выполнена; конечно, для Бриггса он пока не сгодится, но впереди у него Академия — и судя по тому, что Оливия знает о Рое Мустанге... она сильно удивится, если он не станет первым в своем классе.  
Впрочем, Роя Бриггс ждет только через три года, а Оливию он ждет сейчас. Обычно она рада вернуться — Централ ее раздражает, — но в этом году Оливии даже немного жаль уезжать. Рой провожает ее на вокзале: вызывается нести ее полупустой чемодан, и Оливия ему позволяет. Пусть считает своей наградой за хорошее поведение.  
У своего вагона Оливия останавливается.  
— Постарайся оправдать мои ожидания, — говорит она, забирая чемодан.  
— Я постараюсь, полковник Армстронг. Спасибо. Эм, за всё, — Рой едва заметно краснеет; Оливия смеется и хлопает его по плечу.  
— У тебя есть талант, Рой. Не растрать его зря, ладно? — Она улыбается ему, и Рой кивает. Чмокнув его в щеку на прощание, Оливия поднимается в вагон.  
Она будет приглядывать за ним — на всякий случай, хоть и уверена, что Рой прекрасно справится без нее.  
Поезд трогается, и Оливия закрывает глаза.  
Сезон вербовки официально окончен — и стоит признать, что это был чрезвычайно удачный сезон.


End file.
